Research Assessment and Input Development Core ? Abstract The Research Assessment and Input Development (RAID) Core of the Center for the Assessment of the Public Health Impact of Tobacco Regulations will develop well supported research-based input parameters needed for the modeling done in the Center?s three projects and for rapid response requests. Through achieving its aims, the RAID Core will formally develop the research-based modeling parameter inputs necessary to enable the Center to complete its projects, while also directly increasing related knowledge and expertise, both within the Center and in other TCORS and the broader research community. Once established, the RAID Core will offer an ongoing, expertly staffed entity capable of regularly and rapidly providing systematic research reviews, related meta-analyses and other statistical evaluations, and expert elicitations that can directly inform FDA and other tobacco control policy making.